List of Nintendo Switch games
This is a list of currently announced Nintendo Switch games Retail 2017 88 Switch games were released in 2017. x= Please select a region |-| NA = 66 games were released in North America in 2017. |-| EU = 60 games were released in Europe in 2017. |-| JP = 51 games were released in Japan in 2017. 2018 * Rocket League: Collector's Edition - January 16 * Lost Sphear (Square Enix) - January 23 * Dragon Quest Builders (Square Enix) - February 9 * Monster Energy Supercross - The Official Videogame - February 13 * Overcooked (Team17) - February 13 * Portal Knights (505 Games) February 13 * The Longest Five Minutes (NIS America) - February 13 * Bayonetta 2 (Nintendo) - February 16 * Gotouchi Tetsudou: Gotouchi Kyara to Nihon Zenkoku no Tabi (Bandai Namco) - February 22 (JP) * Payday 2 (Starbreeze Studios) - February 28 * Scribblenauts Showdown (Warner Bros.) - March 6 * Winning Post 8 2018 (Koei Tecmo) - March 15 (JP) * Kirby: Star Allies (Nintendo) - March 16 * Attack on Titan 2 (Koei Tecmo) - March 20 * PriPara: All Idol Perfect Stage (Takara Tomy) - March 22 (JP) * Atelier Lydie & Suelle: The Alchemists and the Mysterious Paintings (Koei Tecmo) - March 27 (West) * Thimbleweed Park (Limited Run Games) - March 30 * Penny-Punching Princess (NIS America) - April 3 * Wild Guns Reloaded (Natsume) - April 17 * NeoAtlas 1469 (Artdink) - April 19 * Nintendo Labo ** Variety Kit - April 20 ** Robot Kit - April 20 * Firefighters - The Simulation (United Independent Entertainment) - April 24 * Firefighters: Airport Fire Department (United Independent Entertainment) - April 24 * Gal Gun 2 (Inti Creates) - April 24 * Hello Kitty Kruisers (Rising Star Games) - April 24 * Max: The Curse of Brotherhood (Wired Productions) - April 24 * South Park: The Fractured But Whole (Ubisoft)- April 24 * Saturday Morning RPG (Limited Run Games) - April 26 * SD Gundam G Generation Genesis (Bandai Namco) - April 26 (JP) * Aqua Moto Racing Utopia (Big Ben Interactive) - April 27 * Snow Moto Racing Freedom (Big Ben Interactive) - April 27 * Professional Construction - The Simulation (United Independent Entertainment) - May 3 * Donkey Kong Country: Tropical Freeze (Nintendo) - May 4 * Shantae: Half Genie Hero - Ultimate Day One Edition (XSEED) - May 8 * Battle Chasers: Nightwar (THQ Nordic) - May 15 * Little Nightmares: Complete Edition (Bandai Namco)- May 18 * Hyrule Warriors Definitive Edition (Nintendo) - May 18 * Mega Man Legacy Collection 1 ''+ 2'' (Capcom) - May 22 * SteamWorld Dig 2 (Rising Star Games) - May 22 * Runner3 (Choice Provisions/Nicalis) - May 22 * Brawlout (Merge Games) - May 29 * Fallen Legion: Rise to Glory (NIS America) - May 29 * Harvest Moon: Light of Hope (Natsume) - May 29 * Owlboy (Soedesco) - May 29 * Street Fighter 30th Anniversary Collection (Capcom) - May 29 * Yoku's Island Express (Team17) - May 29 * Legend of Kay Anniversary (Nordic Games) - May 29 * BlazBlue: Cross Tag Battle (Arc System Works) - June 5 * Happy Birthdays - (NIS America) - June 5 * Runbow (Merge Games) - June 5 * Shaq Fu: A Legend Reborn (Wired Productions) - June 5 * Sushi Striker: The Way of Sushido (Nintendo) - June 8 * Slain: Back to Hell (Merge Games) - June 12 * The Coma: Recut (Merge Games) - June 12 * LEGO The Incredibles (Warner Bros.) - June 15 * The Lost Child (NIS America) - June 19 * Musynx (PM Studios) - June 21 * Minecraft (Mojang) - June 21 * Mario Tennis Aces ''(Nintendo) - June 22 * ''Ys VIII: Lacrimosa of Dana (NIS America) - June 26 * De Blob (THQ Nordic) - June 26 * Wolfenstein 2: The New Colossus (Bethesda) - June 29 * Crash Bandicoot N. Sane Trilogy (Activision) - June 29 * ''Runbow'' (Merge Games) - July 3 * Shining Resonance Refrain (Sega) - July 10 * Captain Toad: Treasure Tracker (Nintendo) - July 13 * Octopath Traveler (Square Enix) - July 13 * Sonic Mania Plus (SEGA) - July 17 * Adventure Time: Pirates of the Enchiridion (Outright Games) - July 17 * Mega Man X Legacy Collection 1 + 2 ''(Capcom) - July 24 * ''Hello Neighbor (Gearbox Software) - July 27 * Code of Princess EX (Nicalis) - July 31 * Flipping Death (Rising Star Games) - July 31 * Touhou Genso Wanderer Reloaded (NIS America) - July (West) * Overcooked 2 (Team17) - August 7 * VOEZ (PM Studios) - August 14 * Dead Cells (Motion Twin) - August 21 * Blade Strangers (Nicalis) - August 28 * Monster Hunter Generations Ultimate (Capcom) - August 28 * Flinthook (Limited Run Games) - August * Mercenary Kings (Limited Run Games) - August * Dark Souls Remastered (Bandai Namco) - Summer * Taiko Drum Master: Nintendo Switch Edition (Bandai Namco) - Summer (JP) * God Wars: The Complete Legend (NIS America) - September * SNK Heroines Tag Team Frenzy (NIS America) - September 7 * Steins;Gate Elite (5pb / Spike Chunsoft) - September 20 (JP) * Mercenaries Saga Chronicles (PM Studios) - September 25 * Monster Boy and the Cursed Kingdom (FDG Entertainment / Sega) - September * The Lost Child (NIS America) - September * Super Mario Party (Nintendo) - October 5 * Disgaea 1 Complete (NIS America) - October 9 * LEGO DC Super-Villains (Warner Bros.) - October 16 * Starlink: Battle for Atlas (Ubisoft) - October 16 * My Hero One's Justice (Bandai Namco) - October 26 * Labyrinth of Refrain: Coven of Dusk (NIS America) - Fall * SNK 40th Anniversary Collection (SNK) - November 13 * Pokémon: Let's Go, Pikachu! and Let's Go, Eevee! (Nintendo) - November 16 * Super Smash Bros. Ultimate (Nintendo) - December 7 * Tales of Vesperia Definitve Edition (Bandai Namco) - Winter * Anonymous;Code (5pb) * Aokana: Four Rhythm Across the Blue (Sprite) - April (JP) * Constructor Plus (System 3) * Guilty Gear XX Accent Core Plus R (Arc System Works) * Penguin Wars * Pillars of Eternity II: Deadfire (THQ Nordic) * Redout (Nicalis) * Steep (Ubisoft) * The town of light (Wired Production) * The World Ends With You: Final Remix (Nintendo) * Titan Quest (THQ Nordic) * Travis Strikes Again: No More Heroes (Marvelous) * Valkyria Chronicles 4 (SEGA) - Summer (JP) * Victor Vran: Overkill Edition (Wired Production) 2019 & TBA * Fire Emblem Three Houses (Nintendo) - Spring 2019 * My Friend Pedro (Devolver Digital) - Q1 2019 * [[The Princess Guide|The Princess Guide]] (NIS America) - Early 2019 * The Caligula Effect: Overdose (NIS America) - Early 2019 * Core Pokémon RPG (Nintendo) - 2019 * Daemon X Machina - 2019 * Ninjala ''(GungHo) - 2019 * ''Bayonetta 3 (Nintendo) - TBA * Metroid Prime 4 (Nintendo) - TBA * Warframe (Digital Extremes) - TBA * Bloodstained: Ritual of the Night (505 Games) * Dragon Quest Builders 2 (Square Enix) * Dragon Quest XI ''(Square Enix) * ''RPG Maker MV (NIS America) * Shin Megami Tensei V (Atlus) * Skullgirls 2nd Encore (Lab Zero Games) * Untitled Derby Stallion game (ParityBit) * Untitled Story of Seasons game (Marvelous) * Untitled Tales game (Bandai Namco) * Yoshi (Nintendo) Digital 2017 * ''Arcade Archives'' (Hamster) - March 3 (March 9 for US) ** ACA NEOGEO The King of Fighters '98 - March 3 ** ACA NEOGEO Metal Slug 3 - March 3 ** ACA NEOGEO Shock Troopers - March 3 ** ACA NEOGEO World Heroes Perfect - March 3 ** ACA NEOGEO Waku Waku 7 - March 3 ** ACA NEOGEO NAM-1975 - March 9 ** ACA NEOGEO The King of Fighters '94 - March 16 ** ACA NEOGEO Neo Turf Masters - March 23 ** ACA NEOGEO Metal Slug - March 30 ** ACA NEOGEO Alpha Mission II - April 6 ** ACA NEOGEO Samurai Shodown IV - April 13 ** ACA NEOGEO Fatal Fury - April 20 ** ACA NEOGEO Over Top - April 27 ** ACA NEOGEO Blazing Star - May 2 ** ACA NEOGEO Garou: Mark of the Wolves - May 11 ** ACA NEOGEO Galaxy Fight: Universal Warriors - May 18 ** ACA NEOGEO The King of Fighters '99 - May 25 ** ACA NEOGEO Last Resort ''- June 1 ** ''ACA NEOGEO Shock Troopers 2nd Squad ''- June 8 ** ''ACA NEOGEO Sengoku ''- June 15 ** ''ACA NEOGEO Fatal Fury 2 - June 22 ** ''ACA NEOGEO Magical Drop II'' - June 29 ** ACA NEOGEO Metal Slug 2 - July 6 ** ''ACA NEOGEO Fatal Fury Special'' - July 13 ** ''ACA NEOGEO Samurai Shodown'' - July 20 ** ACA NEOGEO Super Sidekicks - July 27 ** ACA NEOGEO Aero Fighters 2 - August 3 ** ''ACA NEOGEO The King of Fighters 2000'' - August 10 ** ''ACA NEOGEO Magician Lord'' - August 17 ** ACA NEOGEO Puzzled - August 24 ** ''ACA NEOGEO Zed Blade'' - August 31 ** ACA NEOGEO Blue's Journey - September 7 ** ''ACA NEOGEO Spin Master'' - September 14 ** ACA NEOGEO Art of Fighting - September 21 ** [[Mario Bros.|''Arcade Archives Mario Bros.]] - September 27 ** ''ACA NEOGEO Burning Fight - September 28 ** ACA NEOGEO Metal Slug X - October 5 ** ACA NEOGEO The King of Fighters '95 - October 12 ** ACA NEOGEO Robo Army - October 19 ** ACA NEOGEO Mutation Nation - October 26 ** ''ACA NEOGEO Art of Fighting 3'' - November 2 ** ''ACA NEOGEO Street Hoop'' - November 9 ** ACA NEOGEO Karnov's Revenge - November 16 ** ACA NEOGEO Soccer Brawl - November 22 ** ''Arcade Archives Traverse USA'' - November 30 ** ACA NEOGEO World Heroes ''- November 30 ** ''ACA NEOGEO Top Hunter Roddy & Cathy - December 7 ** ACA NEOGEO The Last Blade - December 14 ** ACA NEOGEO Pulstar - December 21 ** [[Vs. Super Mario Bros.|''Arcade Archives Vs. Super Mario Bros.]]- December 22 ** ''ACA NEOGEO The King of Fighters '96 - December 28 * ''Fast RMX'' (Shin'en Multimedia) - March 3 * ''I am Setsuna'' (Square Enix) - March 3 * New Frontier Days: Founding Pioneers (Arc System Works) - March 3 (March 23 for NA) * ''Othello'' (Arc System Works) - March 3 (March 23 for NA) * ''Shovel Knight: Treasure Trove'' (Yacht Club Games) - March 3 * ''Shovel Knight: Specter of Torment'' (Yacht Club Games) - March 3 * [[Snipperclips - Cut it out, together!|''Snipperclips - Cut it out, together!]] (Nintendo) - March 3 * [[Vroom in the Night Sky|''Vroom in the Night Sky]] (Poisoft) - March 3 (April 5 for NA) * ''Blaster Master Zero'' (Inti Creates) - March 9 * ''Voez'' (Flyhigh Works) - March 3 (March 9 for NA) * ''Human Resource Machine'' (Tomorrow Corporation) - March 16 * ''Little Inferno'' (Tomorrow Corporation) - March 16 * ''World of Goo'' (Tomorrow Corporation) - March 16 * Snake Pass ''(Sumo Digital) - March 28 * [[Graceful Explosion Machine|''Graceful Explosion Machine]] (Vertex Pop) - April 6 * ''Jackbox Party Pack 3'' (Jackbox Games) - April 13 * ''Mr. Shifty'' (TinyBuild) - April 13 * Wonder Boy: The Dragon's Trap (DotEmu) - April 18 * ''Kamiko'' (Flyhigh Works) - April 27 (NA/EU), April 13 (Japan) * TumbleSeed (aeiowu) - May 2 * NBA Playgrounds ''(Saber Interactive) - May 9 * [[Dark Witch Music Episode: Rudymical|''Dark Witch Music Episode: Rudymical]] (CIRCLE Entertainment) - May 11 * ''Minecraft: Nintendo Switch Edition'' (Microsoft) - May 11 (US) / May 12 (JP / Europe) * ''Thumper'' (Drool) - May 18 * ''Astro Duel Deluxe'' (Panic Button) - May 30 * Shantae: Half Genie Hero (WayForward) - June 8 * ''Slime-san'' (Fabraz) - June 8 * Mighty Gunvolt Burst (Inti Creates) - June 15 * ''Oceanhorn: Monster of Uncharted Seas'' (FDG Entertainment) - June 22 * ''GoNNER'' (Raw Fury Games) - June 29 * Bulb Boy (Bulbware) - July 6 * Shephy (Arc System Works) - July 6 * Vaccine (Rainy Frog) - July 6 * Implosion (Flyhigh Works) - July 6 * Death Squared (SMG Studio) - July 13 * ''De Mambo'' - July 13 * I and Me (Ratalaika Games) - July 13 * Levels+ : Addictive Puzzle Game (flow) - July 13 * Boost Beast (Arc System Works) - July 20 * ''Overcooked: Special Edition'' (Team17) - July 27 * Qbics Paint (Abylight Studios) - July 27 * Infinite Minigolf (Zen Studios) - July 28 * Namco Museum (Bandai Namco) - July 28 * Ultra Hyperball (Springloaded) - July 28 * Gunbarich (Zerodiv)- August 3 * Retro City Rampage DX (VBlank Entertainment) - August 3 * Strikers 1945 (Zerodiv)- August 3 * Use Your Words (Smiling Buddha Games) - August 3 * Severed (DrinkBox Studios) - August 8 * J.B. Harold Murder Club (Riverhill Soft) - August 10 (JP) * Flip Wars (Over Fence/ Nintendo) - May 18 (JP), Aug 10 (NA) * Ironcast (Ripstone) - August 10 * Phantom Trigger (TinyBuild) - August 10 * Rocket Fist (Bitten Toast Studios) - August 10 * ''Sonic Mania'' (SEGA) - August 15 * Sky Ride (Mutan) - August 17 * The Jackbox Party Pack (Jackbox Games) - August 17 * The Jackbox Party Pack 2 (Jackbox Games) - August 17 * ''forma.8'' (MixedBag) - August 24 * ''Piczle Lines DX'' (Rainy Frog) - August 24 * League of Evil ''(Ratalaika Games) - August 31 * [[Double Dragon IV|''Double Dragon IV]] (Arc System Works) - September 7 * Lichtspeer: Double Speer Edition (Crunching Koalas) - September 7 * ''NeuroVoider'' (Flying Oak Games) - September 7 * ''Physical Contact: 2048'' (Collavier) - September 7 * The Bridge (Quantum Astrophysicists Guild) - September 7 * Kingdom: New LandsKingdom: New Lands(Raw Fury Games) - September 14 * Quest of Dungeons (Upfall Studios) - September 14 * ''Semispheres'' (Vivid Helix) - September 14 * ''SteamWorld Dig 2'' (Image & Form) - September 21 * Thimbleweed Park (Terrible Toybox) - September 21 * ''Brave Dungeon + Dark Witch Story:COMBAT'''' (Inside System) - September 28 * ''Golf Story (Sidebar Games) - September 28 * ''Pankapu'' (Plug In Digital) - September 28 * Wulverblade (Darwind Media) - September * Earth Atlantis (Headup Games) - October 5 * Stardew Valley (Chucklefish Games) - October 5 * Yono and the Celestial Elephants (Plug In Digital) - October 12 * ''Rogue Trooper: Redux'' (Rebellion) - October 17 * ''Syberia'' (Microids) - October 20 * ''Splasher'' (The Side Kicks) - October 26 * ''Perception'' (The Deep End Games) - October 31 * Chess Ultra (Ripstone) - November 2 * Morphite (Blowfish Studios) - November 2 * Sparkle 2 EVO (Forever Entertainment) - November 2 * Super Beat Sports (Harmonix) - November 2 * Wheels of Aurelia (MixedBag) - November 2 * Heroes of the Monkey Tavern (Monkey Stories) - November 7 * UNO for Nintendo Switch (Ubisoft) - November 7 * Koi DX (CIRCLE Entertainment) - November 9 * Maria The Witch (Naps Team) - November 9 * Octodad: Dadliest Catch (Young Horses) - November 9 * Rock 'N Racing Off Road DX (EnjoyUp Games) - November 9 * Spellspire (10tons) - November 9 * Super Putty Squad (System 3) - November 9 * Tallowmere (Teyon) - November 9 * Cat Quest (Pqube) - November 10 * Rocket League (Psyonix Games) - November 14 * Antiquia Lost (Kemco) - November 16 * Aces of the Luftwaffe - Squadron (Handy Games) - November 17 * Ginger: Beyond the Crystal (Badland Games) - November 17 * Green Game: TimeSwapper (iFun4all) - November 17 * RIVE: Ultimate Edition (Two Tribes) - November 17 * VVVVVV (Nicalis) - November 17 * Xenoraid (10tons) - November 17 * Battle Chef Brigade (Adult Swim Games) - November 20 * Dead Synchronicity: Tomorrow Comes Today (Badland Games) - November 21 * Uurnog Uurnlimited (Raw Fury) - November 21 * Kid Tripp (Four Hourses) - November 23 * Letter Quest Remastered (Digerati) - November 23 * Mantis Burn Racing (VooFoo Studios) - November 23 * Stick It to The Man (Zoink Games) - November 23 * Transcripted (Plug In Digital) - November 23 * Worms W.M.D (Team17) - November 23 * Crimsonland (10tons) - November 24 * MUJO (Oink Games) - November 30 * OPUS: The Day We Found Earth (Flyhigh Works) - November 30 * Serial Cleaner (Curve Digital) - November 30 * Star Ghost (Rainy Frog) - November 30 * Syberia 2 (Microids) - November 30 * Caveman Warriors (JanduSoft) - December 5 * Nine Parchments (Frozenbyte) - December 5 * ACORN Tactics (TACS Games) - December 7 * Dimension Drive (2Awesome Studio) - December 7 * Embers of Mirrim (Creative Bytes) - December 7 * Floor Kids (MERJ Media) - December 7 * Gunbird (Zerodiv) - December 7 * Human: Fall Flat (Curve Studios) - December 7 * Phantom Breaker: Battle Grounds Overdrive (MAGES) - December 7 * Plague Road (Arcade Distillery) - December 7 * Plantera Deluxe (Ratalaika Games) - December 7 * Red Game Without a Great Name (iFun4all) - December 7 * Riptide GP: Renegade (Vector Unit) - December 7 * Slain: Back From Hell (Digerati) - December 7 * Teslagrad (Rain Games) - December 7 * The Sexy Brutale (Tequila Works) - December 7 * TouchBattleTankSP (SilverStar) - December 7 * Vostok Inc. (Wired Productions) - December 7 * Yōdanji (Kemco) - December 7 * Tennis in the Face (10tons) - December 8 * Pinball FX3 (Zen Studios)- December 12 * Stern Pinball Arcade (FarSight Studios) - December 12 * Black The Fall (Sand Sailor Studio) - December 14 * Bleed (Digerati) - December 14 * Enter the Gungeon (Devolver Digital) - December 14 * ''Gorogoa'' (Annapurna Interactive) - December 14 * ''Hammerwatch'' (Blitworks) - December 14 * Mecho Tales (Arcade Distillery) - December 14 * Mutant Mudds Collection (Atooi) - December 14 * Never Stop Sneakin' (Humble Hearts) - December 14 * One More Dungeon (Ratalaika Games) - December 14 * Poly Bridge (Dry Cactus) - December 14 * ''RXN -Raijin-'' (KAYAC) - December 14 * Unholy Heights ''(Mebius) - December 14 * ''Yooka-Laylee (Team17) - December 14 * ''Romancing SaGa 2'' (Square Enix) - December 15 * ''Unepic'' (Francis Cota) - December 15 * ''Hiragana Pixel Party'' (Springloaded)- December 16 * 60 Seconds! (Robot Gentleman) - December 18 * Brawlout (Angry Mob Games) - December 18 * Crawl (Powerhoof) - December 19 * DragonFangZ - The Rose & Dungeon of Time (Toydea) - December 19 * ''Blossom Tales: The Sleeping King'' (FDG Entertainment) - December 21 * Frederic: Resurrection of Music (Forever Entertainment) - December 21 * FruitFall Crush (System 3) - December 21 * ''Guns, Gore and Cannoli'''' (Crazy Monkey) - December 21 * ''Max: The Curse of Brotherhood (Stage Clear Studios) - December 21 * Mom Hid My Game! (Kemco) - December 21 * Puzzle Box Maker (Bplus) - December 21 * ''The Coma: Recut'' (Digerati) - December 21 * The Deer God (Level 77) - December 21 * The Next Penelope (Aurelien Regard) - December 21 * Tiny Metal (Team17) - December 21 * Tiny Troopers Joint Ops XL (Wired Productions) - December 21 * Woodle Tree Adventure (Chubby Pixel) - December 21 * Heart&Slash (Badland Games) - December 22 * Tactical Mind (QubicGames) - December 22 * Bloody Zombies (nDreams) - December 23 * Energy Cycle (Sometimes You) - December 25 * Sparkle Unleashed (10tons) - December 25 * ''SteamWorld Heist: Ultimate Editon'' (Image & Form) - December 28 2018 * Arcade Archives (Hamster) ** ''ACA NEOGEO King of the Monsters'' - January 4 ** ''ACA NEOGEO Art of Fighting 2'' - January 11 ** Arcade Archives Double Dragon - January 18 ** ''ACA NEOGEO Power Spikes II'''' ''- January 18 ** ''Arcade Archives Kid Niki Radical Ninja'' - January 25 ** ACA NEOGEO World Heroes 2 - January 25 ** ACA NEOGEO Samurai Shodown II - February 1 ** Arcade Archives Crazy Climber - February 8 ** ACA NEOGEO Super Baseball 2020 - February 8 ** ''ACA NEOGEO Fatal Fury 3'' - February 15 ** Arcade Archives Heroic Episode - February 22 ** ACA NEOGEO Magical Drop III - February 22 ** ACA NEOGEO Sengoku 2 - March 1 ** Arcade Archives Star Force - March 1 ** ACA NEOGEO Real Bout Fatal Fury - March 8 ** ACA NEOGEO Aero Fighters 3 - March 15 ** Arcade Archives Moon Patrol - March 22 ** ACA NEOGEO World Heroes 2 Jet '' - March 22 ** ''ACA NEOGEO Sengoku 3 - March 29 ** Arcade Archives Ninja-Kid - April 5 ** ACA NEOGEO Samurai Shodown III - April 5 ** ACA NEOGEO Gururin - April 12 ** ACA NEOGEO Real Bout Fatal Fury Special - April 19 ** ACA NEOGEO Ghost Pilots - April 26 ** Arcade Archives Terra Cresta - May 1 ** ACA NEOGEO Stakes Winner - May 2 ** Arcade Archives 10-Yard Fight - May 2 ** ACA NEOGEO Super Sidekicks 2 - May 10 ** ''ACA NEOGEO Baseball Stars Professional'' - May 17 ** ''Arcade Archives Ikki'' - May 24 ** ''ACA NEOGEO Top Player's Golf'' - May 24 ** ''ACA NEOGEO Ninja Combat'' - May 31 ** Arcade Archives Donkey Kong - June 14 ** ACA NEOGEO Super Sidekicks 3: The Next Glory ''- June 14 ** [[The Last Blade 2|''ACA NEOGEO The Last Blade 2]] - June 21 ** ''ACA NEOGEO Money Puzzle Exchanger'' - June 28 ** ''Arcade Archives Renegade'' - June 28 ** ACA NEOGEO Samurai Shodown V - July 5 ** ''ACA NEOGEO The Super Spy'' - July 12 ** ''Arcade Archives Sky Skipper'' ** Arcade Archives Youjuuden * Grand Prix Rock 'N Racing (EnjoyUp Games) - January 4 * NBA Playgrounds - Enhanced Edition (Saber Interactive) - January 4 * Pic-a-Pix Deluxe (Lightwood Games) - January 4 * Stikbold! A Dodgeball Adventure DELUXE (Game Swing) - January 4 * Draw a Stickman: EPIC 2 (Hitcents) - January 11 * Energy Invasion (Sometimes You) - January 11 * Furi (The Game Bakers) - January 11 * ''Moorhuhn Knights & Castles'''' (Young Fun Studio) - January 11 * ''Of Mice and Sand - Revised-'' (Arc System Works) - January 11 * [[Rally Racers|''Rally Racers]] (System 3) - January 11 * Super Meat Boy (Team Meat) - January 11 * The Escapists 2 (Team17) - January 11 * Azkend 2: The World Beneath (10tons Ltd) - January 12 * BRAWL (QubicGames) - January 12 * Gunhouse (Other Ocean Interactive) - January 15 * Energy Balance (Sometimes You) - January 16 * InnerSpace (PolyKnight Games) - January 16 * Nightmare Boy (Badland Games) - January 16 * Ambition of the Slimes (Flyhigh Works) - January 18 * Darkest Dungeon (Red Hook Studios) - January 18 * Oh...Sir! The Insult Simulator (Gambitious) - January 18 * Oh...Sir! The Hollywood Roast (Gambitious) - January 18 * Qbik (Forever Entertainment) - January 18 * Tales of the Tiny Planet (Joindots) - January 18 * World to the West (Rain Games) - January 18 * Baseball Riot (10tons) - January 19 * Nuclien (Springloaded) - January 19 * Vesta (FinallBoss Games) - January 19 * ChromaGun (Pixel Maniacs) - January 22 * Shu (Coatsink Software) - January 23 * 10 Second Run RETURNS (Blue Print) - January 25 * Celeste (Matt Makes Games) - January 25 * Dustoff Heli Rescue 2 (Rainy Frog) - January 25 * Earth Wars (One or Eight) - January 25 * Fantasy Hero ~unsigned legacy~ (Arc System Works) - January 25 * Space Dave (Choice Provisions) - January 25 * STRIKERS1945 II for Nintendo Switch (Zerodiv) * Super One More Jump (SMG Studio) - January 25 * Tachyon Project (Eclipse Games) - January 25 * Tennis ''(D3Publisher) - January 25 * ''ZERO GUNNER 2- for Nintendo Switch (Zerodiv) - January 25 * ''3D MiniGolf'' (Joindots) - February 1 * AeternoBlade (Corecell Technology) - February 1 * ''Her Majesty's SPIFFING'' (Billy Goat) - February 1 * ''Island Flight Simulator'' (Libredia) - February 1 * ''Night in the Woods'' (Finji) - February 1 * Sky Force Reloaded (Infinite Dreams) - February 1 * Shiftlings - Enhanced Edition (Rock Pocket Games) - February 1 * ''SteamWorld Dig'' (Image & Form) - February 1 * ''Mad Carnage'' (QubicGames) - February 2 * ''Black Hole'' (Dufgames) - February 6 * Dandara (Raw Fury Games) - February 6 * ''Mercenary Kings Reloaded'' (Tribute Games) - February 6 * ''Premium Pool Arena'' (Big Ben Interactive) - February 6 * The Darkside Detective (Isometric Dreams) - February 7 * ''Aegis Defenders'' (Humble Bundle) - February 8 * ''Aperion Cyberstorm'' (aPriori Digital) - February 8 * ''ATOMIK: RunGunJumpGun'' (Gambitious) - February 8 * ''Disc Jam'' (High Horse) - February 8 * Owlboy (D-Pad Studio) - February 13 * The Fall Part 2: Unbound (Over The Moon Games) - February 13 * Aqua Kitty UDX (Tikipod) - February 15 * Johnny Turbo's Arcade: Gate Of Doom (Flying Tiger Entertainment) - February 15 * Millie (Forever Entertainment) - February 15 * ''Pool BILLIARD'' (D3Publisher) - February 15 * Samurai Aces (Zerodiv) - February 15 * TorqueL -Physics Modified Edition- (Active Gaming Media) - February 15 * Wanderjahr TryAgainOrWalkAway (Corecell Technology) - February 15 * ''Xeodrifter'' (Atooi) - February 15 * Bayonetta (Nintendo) - February 16 * Fe (Electronic Arts) - February 16 * Joe Dever's Lone Wolf (Forge Reply) - February 16 * ''Old Man's Journey'' (Broken Rules) - February 20 * ''Puzzle Puppers'' (Cardboard Keep) - February 20 * Layers of Fear: Legacy (Bloober Team) - February 21 * Pac-Man Championship Edition 2 Plus (Bandai Namco) - February 22 * ''Typoman'' (Wales Interactive) - February 22 * The Final Station (tinyBuild) - February 23 * Spot The Difference (Sabec) - February 26 * Outlast: Bundle of Terror (Red Barrels) - February 27 * Bridge Constructor Portal (Headup Games) - February 28 * Air Hockey (Sabec) - February 28 * GUILT BATTLE ARENA (Forward XP) - March 1 * Mulaka (Lienzo) - March 1 * A Hole New World (Dolores Entertainment S.L.) - March 1 * Damascus Gear Operation Tokyo (Arc System Works) - March 1 * Poisoft Thud Card (POISOFT) - March 1 * Totes the Goat (Atooi) - March 1 * Subsurface Circular (Ant Workshop) - March 1 * Little Triangle (KONANDENKI) - March 1 * Packet Queen # (Studio F-Sharp) - March 1 * A Normal Lost Phone (Plug In Digital) - March 1 * Paper Wars: Cannon Fodder Devastated (iFun4all) - March 1 * Detention (Coconut Island Games) - March 1 * Super Toy Cars (Eclipse Games) - March 2 * Grid Mania (QubicGames) - March 2 * Fear Effect Sedna (Square Enix) - March 6 * NORTH '' (Sometimes You) - March 6 * ''EARTHLOCK (Snowcastle Games) - March 8 * World Conqueror X (CIRCLE Ent.) - March 8 * The Men of Yoshiwara: Ohgiya (D3Publisher) - March 8 * I, Zombie (Awesome Games) - March 8 * Bit Dungeon Plus (Dolores Entertainment S.L.) - March 8 * Midnight Deluxe (Ratalaika Games) - March 8 * The Trail: Frontier Challenge (Kongregate) - March 8 * Bleed 2 (Digerati) - March 8 * Steredenn: Binary Stars (Plug In Digital) - March 8 * Flinthook (Tribute Games) - March 9 * One Eyed Kutkh (Sometimes You) - March 9 * Spy Chameleon (Unfinished Pixel) - March 9 * Kona (Koch Media) - March 9 * TurtlePop: Journey to Freedom (DigiPen Game Studios) - March 9 * Coffin Dodgers (Wales Interactive Ltd.) - March 13 * Spiral Splatter (Sometimes You) - March 13 * Danmaku Unlimited 3 (Doragon) - March 13 * Clustertruck '' (tinyBuild Games) - March 15 * ''Neonwall (JanduSoft) - March 15 * BINGO for Nintendo Switch (Starsign) - March 15 * WorldNeverland - Elnea Kingdom (althi) - March 15 * Gem Smashers (TREVA Entertainment GmbH) - March 15 * Sparkle 3 Genesis (Forever Entertainment) - March 15 * Enchanting Mahjong Magic (D3Publisher) - March 15 * The Long Reach (Merge Games) - March 15 * Tesla vs Lovecraft (10tons) - March 16 * Last Day of June (505 Games) - March 16 * Shantae and the Pirate's Curse (WayForward) - March 20 * Swim Out (Lozange Lab) - March 20 * NO THING (Forever Entertainment) - March 22 * Slayaway Camp: Butcher's Cut (Digerati) - March 22 * EAT BEAT DEADSPIKE-san (Arc System Works) - March 22 * OPUS: Rocket of Whispers (Flyhigh Works) - March 22 * Gekido Kintaro's Revenge '' (Naps Team) - March 22 * ''SOL DIVIDE -SWORD OF DARKNESS- for Nintendo Switch (Zerodiv) - March 22 * Castle of Heart (7Levels) - March 23 * Outlast 2 (Red Barrels) - March 27 * D/Generation HD (West Coast Software) - March 27 * Warp Shift (Isbit Games) - March 27 * TENGAI for Nintendo Switch (Zerodiv) - March 29 * Zombillie (Forever Entertainment) - March 29 * ClusterPuck 99 (Coatsink Software) - March 29 * Lode Runner Legacy - March 29 * The Charming Empire (D3Publisher) - March 29 * Gotcha Racing 2nd (Arc System Works) - March 29 * Word Search by POWGI (Lightwood Games) - March 29 * The Adventures of Bertam Fiddle: Episode 1: A Dreadly Business (Chorus Worldwide Games) - March 29 * Devious Dungeon (Ratalaika Games) - March 30 * Farm Expert 2018 for Nintendo Switch (SimFabric) - March 30 * Alteric (Sometimes You) - March 30 * Shadow Bug (Muro Studios) - March 30 * Toki Tori (Two Tribes) - March 30 * Spartan (Sinister Cyclopes) - April 1 * The Adventure Pals (Armor Games) - April 3 * Metropolis: Lux Obscura (Sometimes You) - April 4 * Dragon Blaze for Nintendo Switch (Zerodiv) - April 5 * Urban Trial Playground (Tate Multimedia) - April 5 * Sally's Law (POLARIS-X) - April 5 * Bad Dudes (Flying Tiger Entertainment) - April 5 * Infernium (Undergames) - April 5 * Sling Ming (Good Night Brave Warrior) - April 5 * Animated Jigsaws: Beautiful Japanese Scenery (Rainy Frog) - April 5 * Super Rocket Shootout (Plug In Digital) - April 5 * Octocopter: Double or Squids (TACS Games) - April 5 * Sumer (Studio Wumpus) - April 5 * Splat the Fruit (West Coast Software) - April 6 * Masters of Anima (Focus Home Interactive) - April 10 * The Bunker (Wales Interactive Ltd.) - April 10 * Super Daryl Deluxe (Dan & Gary Games) - April 10 * Bombslinger (Plug In Digital) - April 11 * Deep Ones (Sometimes You) - April 11 * Don't Starve: Nintendo Switch Edition (Klei Entertainment Inc.) - April 12 * Shelter Generations (CIRCLE Ent.) - April 12 * #Breakforcist Battle (Lucid Sheep Games) - April 12 * Rogue Aces (Curve Digital) - April 12 * Skies of Fury DX (IlluminationGames) - April 12 * Eternal Edge (Righteous Weasel) - April 12 * Zotrix: Solar Division (Ocean Media) - April 12 * Burly Men at Sea (Plug In Digital) - April 12 * Regalia: Of Men and Monarchs - Royal Edition (Crunching Koalas) - April 12 * Asdivine Hearts (KEMCO) - April 12 * Streets of Red - Devil's Dare Deluxe (Secret Base) - April 12 * Drone Fight (SilverStar) - April 12 * Football Manager Touch 2018 (SEGA) - April 13 * Pirates: All Aboard! (QubicGames) - April 13 * It's Spring Again (Sometimes You) - April 17 * Splitter Critters (RAC7) - April 18 * Cast of the Seven Godsends (Merge Games) - April 18 * Party Trivia (Sabec) - April 18 * InkSplosion (Ratalaika Games) - April 18 * Neo ATLAS 1469 (Studio Artdink) - April 19 * Skee-Ball (Ocean Media) - April 19 * BAFL - Brakes Are For Losers (Plug In Digital) - April 19 * Ninja Striker! (Flyhigh Works) - April 19 * Manticore - Galaxy on Fire (Koch Media) - April 19 * ''The Way Remastered'' (SONKA) - April 20 * Where Are My Friends? (Sometimes You) - April 25 * Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm Trilogy (Bandai Namco) - April 26 **''Naruto: Ultimate Ninja Storm'' (Bandai Namco) - April 26 **''Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 2'' (Bandai Namco) - April 26 **''Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 3 Full Burst'' (Bandai Namco) - April 26 * Agatha Knife (Mango Protocol) - April 26 * Sky Rogue (Fractal Phase) - April 26 * Light Fall (Bishop Games) - April 26 * Glaive: Brick Breaker (Blue Sunset Games) - April 26 * KORG Gadget for Nintendo Switch (DETUNE Ltd.) - April 26 * Another Lost Phone: Laura's Story (Plug In Digital) - April 26 * Goetia (Forever Entertainment) - April 26 * Sparkle ZERO (Forever Entertainment) - April 26 * Late Shift (Wales Interactive Ltd.) - April 26 * SKYPEACE (Sonic Powered Co.,Ltd.) - April 26 * A Robot Named Fight (Hitcents) - April 26 * Jotun: Valhalla Edition (Thunder Lotus Games) - April 27 * Save the Ninja Clan (Sometimes You) - April 27 * 12 orbits (Roman Uhlig) - April 27 * Bouncy Bob (SONKA) - April 27 * DragoDino (Plug In Digital) - April 27 * Super Saurio Fly (FraxelGames) - April 28 * Animal Super Squad (DoubleMoose) - May 1 * Nihilumbra (Beautifun Games) - May 3 * [[Sly Spy|Johnny Turbo's Arcade: Sly Spy]] (Flying Tiger Entertainment) - May 3 * Perfect Angle (Ivanovich Games) - May 3 * Japanese Mah-jogg (ITL) - May 3 * L.F.O. -Lost Future Omega- (mebius.) - May 3 * Don't Die, Mr. Robot! (Digerati) - May 3 * Timberman VS (Forever Entertainment) - May 3 * Raging Justice (Team17 Digital Ltd) - May 8 * Death Road to Canada (Ukiyo Publishing) - May 8 * One Piece Pirate Warriors 3 Deluxe Edition (Bandai Namco) - May 10 * Suicide Guy (Chubby Pixel) - May 10 * The Fall (Over the Moon) - May 10 * Super Chariot (Microïds) - May 10 * Garage (tinyBuild Games) - May 10 * Kitten Squad (Arcade Distillery) - May 10 * Immortal Redneck (Crema Games) - May 10 * Three Fourths Home: Extended Edition (Digerati) - May 10 * Hyper Sentinel (Huey Games) - May 11 * The Pinball Arcade (FarSight Studios) - May 11 * The Mystery of the Hudson Case (Magic Frame Studios) - May 14 * The Adventures of Elena Temple (GrimTalin) - May 15 * [[Calculation Castle: Greco's Ghostly Challenge (|''Calculation Castle: Greco's Ghostly Challenge (]]media5) - May 15 * [[Fox n Forests|''Fox n Forests]] (EuroVideo Medien) - May 15 * ''Never Stop'' (Pixelsplit) - May 15 * Wizard of Legend (Humble Bundle) - May 15 * Banner Saga 1 (Versus Evil) - May 17 * Fairune Collection (Flyhigh Works) - May 17 * FRAMED Collection (Suprise Attack) - May 17 * Ice Cream Surfer (Dolores Entertainment S.L.) - May 17 * Invisiballs (Digital Kingdom) - May 17 * ''Johnny Turbo's Arcade: Super Burger Time'' (Flying Tiger Entertainment) - May 17 * White Night (Plug In Digital) - May 17 * Yonder: The Cloud Catcher Chronicles (Prideful Sloth) - May 17 * Henry The Hamster Handler (Pocket Money Games) - May 18 * ''Legendary Eleven'' (Eclipse Games) - May 21 * ''Trax - Build it Race it'' (Savec) - May 21 * Disco Dodgeball - REMIX (Zen Studios) - May 22 * ''6180 the Moon'' (Turtle Cream) - May 24 * Baobabs Mausoleum Ep.1: Ovnifagos Don't Eat Flamingos (Zerouno Games) - May 24 * Bloodstained: Curse of the Moon (Inti Creates) - May 24 * ''Dead Fun Pack: Penguins and Aliens Strike Again'' (EnjoyUp Games) - May 24 * ''Discovery'' (noowanda) - May 24 * ''Escape Game: Aloha'' (SilverStar) - May 24 * N++ (Metanet Software) - May 24 * Punch Club (tinyBuild Games) - May 24 * ''Super Sportmatchen'' (DANGEN ENtertainment) - May 24 * Zen Bound 2 (Secret Exit) - May 24 * ''Atomine'' (MixedBag) - May 25 * Dungeon Rushers (Plug in Digital) - May 25 * ''Enigmatis 2: The Mists of Ravenwood'' (Artifex Mundi) - May 25 * ''Jumping Joe and Friends'' (QubicGames) - May 25 * ''Jurassic Pinball'' (EnjoyUp Games) - May 25 * ''Mecha Storm'' (ENP Games) - May 25 * ''PixelJunk Monsters 2'' (Spike Chunsoft) - May 25 * Die for Valhalla! (Monster Couch) - May 29 * Ikaruga (Nicalis, Inc.) - May 29 * Knights of Pen and Paper +1 Deluxier Edition (Plug in Digital) - May 29 * Pokémon Quest (Nintendo) - May 29 * ''Shift Quantum'' (Red Panda Interactive) - May 29 * [[Them Bombs!|''Them Bombs!]] (Yellow Dot) - May 30 * [[Defoilation|''Defoilation]] (Cosen) - May 31 * ''ICEY'' (X.D. Network) - May 31 * ''Johnny Turbo's Arcade: Joe and Mac Caveman Ninja'' (Flying Tiger Entertainment) - May 31 * ''Just Shapes & Beats'' (Berzerk Studio) - May 31 * Lost Sea (eastasiasoft) - May 31 * ''Milanoir'' (Gambitious) - May 31 * ''Pirate Pop Plus'' (13AM Games) - May 31 * ''Pure / Electric Love "What do you want?" - Eri Kitami -'' (DORASU) - May 31 * ''Quad Fighter K'' (Aksys Games) - May 31 * Smoke and Sacrifice (Curve Digital) - May 31 * ''Songbringer'' (Double Eleven) - May 31 * ''West of Loathing'' (Asymmetric) - May 31 * ''World Soccer Pinball'' (EnjoyUp Games) - May 31 * ''Yesterday Origins'' (Microïds) - May 31 * ''The Infectious Madness of Doctor Dekker'' (Wales Interactive) - June 5 * ''Shape of the World'' (Plug In Digital) - June 6 * ''Banner Saga 2'' (Versus Evil) - June 7 * ''D/Generation: The Original'' (West Coast Software) - June 7 * ''GRIDD: Retroenhanced'' (Kongregate) - June 7 * ''Kadobat Wars'' (Ittaro) - June 7 * ''Iro Hero'' (eastasiasoft) - June 7 * ''A Magical High School Girl'' (Sekai Games) - June 7 * ''The Number Puzzle'' (D3Publisher) - June 7 * ''Samurai Defender: Ninja Warfare'' (Flyhigh Works) - June 7 * ''One Strike'' (QubicGames) - June 8 * ''Operation Hardcore'' (Greenlight Games) - June 8 * ''Otto'''' (34BigThings) - June 8 * [[Parallel|''Parallel]] (34BigThings) - June 8 * Fallout Shelter (Bethesda) - June 10 * ''Jolt Family Robot Racer'' (Cooply) - June 11 * ''Alchemic Jousts'' (Lunatic Pixels) - June 12 * Fortnite (Epic Games) - June 12 * ''Hexologic'' (MythicOwl) - June 12 * Hollow Knight (Team Cherry) - June 12 * Paladins (Hi-Rez Studios) - June 12 * ''Bloons TD 5'' (Ninja Kiwi) - June 13 * ''1917 - The Alien Invasion DX'' (KORION) - June 14 * ''Beekyr Reloaded'' (Akaoni Studio) - June 14 * ''Chameleon Run Deluxe Editiion'' (Cinemax) - June 14 * ''Lanota'' (Flyhigh Works) - June 14 * ''Mahjong Deluxe 3'' (Joindots) - June 14 * ''Moorhuhn Remake'' (Higgs Games) - June 14 * ''Pub Encounter'' (D3Publisher) - June 14 * ''R.B.I. Baseball 18'' (MLB) - June 14 * ''Soccer Slammers'' (Atooi) - June 14 * [[WHIP! WHIP!|''WHIP! WHIP!]] (Alpha Unit) - June 14 * [[Anima: Gate of Memories - The Nameless Chronicles|''Anima: Gate of Memories - The Nameless Chronicles]] (Badland Games) - June 19 * ''INK'' (Digerati) - June 19 * ''Grab the Bottle'' (Sometimes You) - June 20 * ''Destiny's Princess: A War Story, A Love Story'' (D3Publisher) - June 21 * ''Drawful 2'' (Jackbox Games) - June 21 * ''Gunbird 2'' (Zerodiv) - June 21 * ''The Journey Down: Chapter One'' (Blitworks) - June 21 * ''Lost in Harmony'' (Plug In Digital) - June 21 * ''Pode'' (Henchman & Goon) - June 21 * ''Johnny Turbo's Arcade: Wizard Fire'' (Flying Tiger Entertainment) - June 21 * Air Mail ( N-Fusion) - June 26 * ''Cubikolor'' (Lightmaze) - June 26 * ''Lumines Remastered'' (Enhance) - June 26 * Angels of Death (Active Gaming Media) - June 27 * ''Fossil Hunters'' (Smiling Buddha Games) - June 28 * ''Inside'' (Playdead) - June 28 * ''The Journey Down: Chapter Two'' (Blitworks) - June 28 * ''Limbo'' (Playdead) - June 28 * ''Anima: Gate of Memories'' (Badland Games) - June 29 * ''Nekopara Vol. 1'''' (Neko Works) - July 4 * [[Assault Gunners HD Edition|''Assault Gunners HD Edition]] (Marvelous) - July 5 * Pocket Rumble (Chucklefish Games) - July 5 * ''Squids Odyssey'' (The Game Bakers) - July 5 * ''Another World'' (DotEmu)- July 9 * ''20XX'' (Batterystaple) - July 10 * Bomber Crew (Curve Digital) - July 10 * ''The Lion’s Song'' (Mi'pu'mi Games) - July 10 * Radio Hammer Station (Arc System Works) - July 12 * Super Volley Blast (Unfinished Pixel) - July 12 * Pool Panic (Adult Swim Games) - July 19 * Sausage Sports Club (Luckshot Games) - July 19 * Heroki - July 20 * Dead Cells - August 7 * Slam Land (Bread Machine Games) - August 7 * Okami HD ''(Capcom) - August 9 * [[Cosmic Star Heroine|''Cosmic Star Heroine]] (Limited Run Games) - August 14 * Wasteland 2: Director's Cut (InXile Entertainment) - August * Away: Journey to the Unexpected (Aurelien Regard) - Q1 2018 * Flipping Death (Zoink Games) - Q1 2018 * Kentucky Route Zero: TV Edition (Annapurna Interactive) - Q1 2018 * Light Fingers (Numizmatic) - Q1 2018 * Next Up Hero (Aspyr Media) - Q1 2018 * Shovel Knight: King of Cards (Yacht Club Games) - Q1 2018 * Ultimate Chicken Horse (Clever Endeavor Games) - Q1 2018 * WarGroove (Chucklefish Games) - Q1 2018 * Kaet Must Die! (Strength in Numbers) - Q2 2018 * Bad North (Raw Fury Games) - Summer * Fantasy Strike (Sirlin Games) - Summer * Party Hard (tinyBuild) - Summer * Reigns: Kings & Queens (Devolver Digital) - Summer * Senran Kagura Reflexions (Marvelous) - Summer * The Messenger (Sabotage) - Summer * Crystal Crisis (Nicalis) - Fall * Dragon: Marked For Death (Inti Creates) - Winter * Alwa's Awakening ''(Elden Pixels) - Q3 2018 * ''The Gardens Between (Voxel Agents) - Q3 * Banner Saga 3 (Versus Evil) * The Elder Scrolls Legends (Bethesda) * 1001 Spikes (Nicalis) * 2 Fast 4 Gnomz (Qubic Games) * AeternoBlade II * Audio Hero (Qubic Games) * BackSlash (Skeleton Crew Studio) * Battle Princess Madelyn (Causal Bit Games) * Blasphemous (The Game Kitchen) * Cube Life: Island Survival HD (Cypronia) * Duck Game (Adult Swim Games) * Dungeon of Zaar * Dusty Raging Fist (PD Design) * Flat Heroes (Deck13) * Gunvolt Chronicles Luminous Avenger iX (Inti Creates) * Hover: Revolt of Gamers (Fusty Game) * Huntdown (Coffee Stain Studios) * Hydra Castle Labyrinth (Nicalis) * I Hate Running Backwards (Devolver Digital) * Killer Queen Black - Winter * LUNAXXX (Pygmy Studio) * Minit (Devolver Digital) * Mulaka (Lienzo) * Peach Ball: Senran Kagura (Marvelous) * PikuNiku (Devolver Digital) * Re:Legend (Square Enix) * Rhythm Doctor (7th Beat Games) * Riverside ''(Zockrates Laboratories) * ''Shakedown Hawaii (VBlank Entertainment) * Solstice Chronicles: MIA (Ironward) * State of Mind (Daedalic Entertainment) * Streets of Rogue (tinyBuild) * sU and the Quest for Meaning * Super Meat Boy Forever (Team Meat) * The Sacred Hero (SiMPLiSTiC) * Syberia 3 (Microids) * Terraria (505 Games) * The Messenger (Devolver Digital) * The Unlikely Legend of Rusty Pup (Gory Detail) * ToeJam & Earl: Back in the Groove (Adult Swim Games) * Towerfall: Ascension (Matt Makes Games) * Treasurenauts (Atooi) * Undertale - TBA * YIIK: A Postmodern RPG (Ackk Studios) * ''Zombie Vikings '' (Zoink Games) Category:Lists of games Category:Nintendo Switch games Category:Nintendo Switch